Johnny And the Rat Patrol
by DirtyFox2
Summary: This is a lighthearted first person perspective of Johnny and his arrival and assigment to CID and Rat Patrol just before the events in MGS4. He's a competent and skilled operator but also a bumbling fool. MGS4 spoilers. R&R pls. Sexual humor a bit.
1. I'm Johnny Sasaki!

I'm Johnny Sasaki!

_Who am I? Well, simple; my name is Johnny Sasaki. My story however, is altogether much more complicated then I'd like it to be. Why is that, you ask? Because of me mostly. I'm a fairly efficient person when it comes to most things. I've served in the Army for just over ten years. Taken part in some pretty interesting experiences too. The two most prominent being that incident on Shadow Moses back in 2005. You remember that? That was the most significant for me, it's where I met her-- but I'll get into that later. Of course afterward I found myself listed as KIA by the Army. Most of my fellow GENOME soldiers were taken to Pease Air Force Base. But my Sergeant beat me up and left me locked in a closet after he found out I let Snake 'escape'. Seriously though, the guy was bleeding, how was I supposed to know it was ketchup? I can't apologize for being a compassionate person. When I finally busted my way out of there everyone was gone. So I wandered around the world._

_I visited Russia (my Grandfather is from there), and when I was in St. Petersburg I met some tough lady named Olga. She and I spoke in a bar and when she found out about my stellar military career ( I might have fibbed a bit) she offered me a job in her father's Mercenary Army. I thought why not? Took the job and ended up in some place called the Big Shell. Well, that didn't go over too well. I was arrested by the authorities after it all. They yanked me out of the water as I was swimming for shore, asked who I was. I'd ditched my clothes so I didn't look like one of the Mercs. I told them, and after tons, and tons of investigating as well and some DNA testing they confirmed it, and my KIA status was changed. But then they said I still had to serve out my damn contract! Can you believe it? I spent a little time with the 75__th__ Rangers, but I wasn't great at keeping up with the unit and since they couldn't figure out why they said they were going to transfer me. So I asked about a certain someone, a Meryl Silverburgh. Apparently she'd made quite a reputation for herself and was assigned to CID. So I asked if they'd transfer me there. Funny cause they didn't like me much but transferred me right away. Nice guys. _

The very first day I arrived at Fort Belvoir, Virginia I was very excited. Not just because I was in a new place (one where I didn't have a reputation), but also because maybe I'd get a glimpse at Meryl. I hadn't seen her since 2005. Nine years! Can you believe it? It might seem kind of creepy that I remembered her all that time, but boy there was just something about her. I've had other women since then, I swear. She was just always in the back of my mind.

Coming through the gate didn't go so well, and I could tell I was going to make another reputation here… damn.

The bus I was on board came to a screeching halt at the gate outside the Fort. Two Military Police stepped onto the bus to check Ids of the people trying to enter the base. All the other military members had their military Id cards out, so naturally I got mine out too.

The police officer was a Corporal. He looked at the picture on the Id then at me. "Sir, please remove your mask…" he said in a suspicious tone.

"Oh this?" I asked pointing to my black balaclava. "Yeah, I can't."

"Why not?" His hand slowly came to rest on the handle of his pistol.

"Because it's tradition." I replied genially.

"Uh-Huh…" his hand gripped the pistol and he shot a quick glance back to his partner doing the same. "Sir, please remove your mask so we can identify you. Who the hell comes onto a secured military base with a mask on anyway? Be reasonable." he warned.

"I told you I can't! Are you freaking deaf or what!?" Sometimes I lose my temper easy, I said shouted this while standing up hastily. Maybe a little too hastily.

I have to admit the Corporal drew his sidearm very fast, and he struck me in the forehead with the it even faster. I must have blacked out because I woke up in a jail cell with a throbbing pain in my forehead. My mask was rolled up to the top of my head.

"Damn them. No sensitivity whatsoever!" I cursed them.

Just then a man wearing a Class A Army uniform entered the room. His pants were bloused and he wore spit shined black combat boots, ah Airborne. His beret was Green. Gee, I wonder who he used to serve with? He boasted a great deal of ribbons on his chest, and a combat infantryman badge. Impressive, a little better than mine but not by much, I swear. He wore the rank of Captain.

"Sergeant Sasaki?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Uhm yeah?" I responded, clumsily stumbling to my feet. He looked at me with distasteful stare. I couldn't help looking foolish. I just got pistol whipped!

"How about yes, sir?" he inquired, his frustration showing.

"Yes, yes, sir?" I said back, unsure.

He shook his head. "I'm your CO with CID, Captain Hollis. Now that you've been identified properly and I've _claimed_ you, the M.P.s are letting you go with no charges."

"Oh, thank you, sir." I said straightening my body to attention.

He raised his brow and then shook his head again. "Yeah, whatever. Get your stuff and let's go."

The door of the cell slid open and I walked my way out, grabbing my sea bag and uniform bag as I did. Oh, then I pulled the mask back down over my face, and threw on some Oakley sunglasses.

"What's with that stupid mask?" Captain Hollis asked as we got into his Humvee.

"Just tradition, sir!" I announced proudly.

"What tradition?"

"Well, I come from a long line of proud serving military men, all the first born sons are named Johnny and well--" he interrupted.

"I don't really care, thanks, Sergeant." he said, again shaking his head.

The rest of the trip we didn't speak. Well I tried to, but the Captain just raised his hand to silence me. Not very nice.

Finally we arrived at my barracks.

"The duty NCO should have a room for you. Tomorrow be out front in PT gear. You'll report to your new team then. 0530 hrs." he told me, he motioned for me to get out of his truck.

"What team am I going to, sir?" I asked nervously.

"Rat Patrol Team 01." he said plainly.

"How will I know who they are tomorrow?"

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard. Their team leader is a woman, and the other two members are pretty big guys. In fact one of them is practically a giant. Good enough description?" he seemed irritated by me now. "Remember, 0530. Don't be late. Silverburgh doesn't like when people are late, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side when you're new around here."

"Okay, thanks, sir. I'll--" He sped off before I finished the sentence, leaving a cloud of dust in my face. Haha, joke's on him, though. I didn't cough at all-- cause of the mask duh!

One I got settled in my room I wasn't altogether that impressed by it. Fort Belvoir was nice, but this looked like an old building. Well at least I had no roommate to share with since I was a Sergeant.

I was a little giddy. Captain Hollis had said 'Silverburgh' hadn't he? What are the chances I'd be not just in the same unit, but the very same team!? Wow, incredible. I wondered what she looked like now. It had been nine years. She must be far different than she was then. She seemed so young back on Shadow Moses. She was definitely a rookie then, but I was a pretty big boot as well. Despite her lack of experience she was pretty proficient. Definitely got the drop on me well enough, pretty embarrassing when the others woke my bare ass up…

In any case, I was excited to see her tomorrow. I'd do my absolute best to perform to my utmost and make myself a great reputation. I'd be the best member of the team. I'd excel in everything from weapons handling and military operations in urban terrain all the way to advanced satellite communication and land navigation! She'd be stunned by my performance. I couldn't help but revel in my own abilities as I slowly drifted off to sleep that night.


	2. Performance

Performance

The next morning I woke up with a cheerful mood. I was excited. Happy for a new start and bursting with enthusiasm because today I was going to get to see Meryl for the first time in nine years!

My PT gear consisted of green shorts (and man they were a little too short), and a green undershirt. I threw on my camel back, and naturally, my mask and sunglasses.

I put on my rather expensive G-Shock watch, my wearable, and my Ipod. I hate to work out without music. After that I hastily left my room and headed down stairs.

There was over two dozen people in front of the barracks. But it didn't take me long to find Rat Patrol. From across the parking lot I could see a gigantic man, his hair cut fashioned into a Mohawk. It almost looked like an exclamation point from behind… weird.

Beside him was a smaller (yet still quite big) African American man with a bald head and goatee. He was stretching, and the giant lumbered over him, laughing loudly at some joke that must've been said.

When I approached I finally saw her. My view of her was first obstructed by that bear of a man. But when he stepped aside- there she was. Can I just say damn? She was even more radiant and beautiful than I remember. It almost seemed as if there was some magical aura that surrounded her. I blinked endlessly as she brushed her auburn colored hair away from her deep and wonderful blue eyes. Oh, I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.

I watched her for a few more moments then she seemed to take notice of me. Her expression immediately took on one of seeming annoyance. She walked towards me, the team following in trace. Oh god, oh god, oh god what do I do!?

"You're Sergeant Sasaki, I'm guessing?" she questioned in a commanding tone.

"Uh-uhm, well--," I stuttered.

"Spit it out! We don't have time for any stupid games. This isn't the boy scouts if you don't have the balls to tell me your name how can we expect you to have them when we're under fire!?" she demanded.

How could I answer, she seemed so furious at me already. "Y-yes, I'm Johnny, Johnny Sasaki. You're Meryl right?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm your commander, and that's what you'll call me," she chided me. She took a few moments to study me up and down then apparently grimaced at what she saw. "Why are you wearing all that crap? And what's with the stupid mask??"

"OOooh, well since you asked. It's part of a long family tradition!" I began proudly. "Every Sasaki first born male is given the name Johnny, you see, and we have a long tradition of serving in the--"

"Enough, I don't care enough to hear your life story right now." she cut me off.

"Hey, Ed." the behemoth said in his deep voice. "Remember Akihabara?"

"In Japan? Yeah." replied the other man in an ever deeper tone.

"Yeah. All that technology, this kid is like one of those stores there. Haha. Hey, Akiba fall in it's time to go for a run." the giant told me.

"But my name is Johnny." I protested.

"Akiba sounds better."

"But- but, my name is significant becau-"

"Akiba _sounds_ better." he insisted, lowering his immense frame so he could see eye to eye with me.

"Yep, you're right it does sound much better. It's very clever actually. Good work. Uhm, what is your name then??" I questioned nervously.

"Me? I'm Jonathan." he replied with a sly grin.

"All right, enough chit chat. Let's go. We're going on a little run, I hope you can keep up Akiba!" Meryl announced.

"Oh no worries, I'm in great shape. I did a stint with the Rangers and well I-- Hey wait!" The team took off running and I have to admit they were fast. Even that immense figure Jonathan seemed faster than most of my buddies back at the 75th. Oh man, what a day this had already started out as.

PT was pretty straight forward. It was a five mile run, and it got me sweating pretty good. I was impressed by the team's abilities. I fell out at the last mile or so, sweat poured down my face as I finally caught up to the team who had halted at the completion of our run.

"Wow, hey, pretty good," I said, panting. The team just looked at me in silence. "So, what's next?" I asked, still trying desperately to get the air back into my lungs.

"Pull ups." Meryl said plainly.

The team and I walked over to the bars which were just outside of the barracks. Each of the men mounted the bar and began to knock out a maximum set. Meryl did the same. But of course most of the time I see women actually do a flexed arm hang rather than pull ups. Not Meryl, she did as many pull ups as Ed and Jonathan. I was impressed.

"Get on a damn bar, Akiba!" she scolded, noticing that I wasn't doing anything.

"Ah, yes, Commander!" I replied and shot over to the bar beside her. I mounted and did as many as I could, which was an impressive twenty five. Or at least I thought it was impressive, the others seemed to max out at closer to forty. Damn. I dismounted the bar and Meryl motioned us to bring it in around her.

"Class at 08, go shower up, get some chow and be back here by 0730 ready to step to class at 0745." she told us all. The other two just nodded silently.

"Got it, Commander," I responded. She just looked at me as if I were an irritation already.

"Don't be late."

I nodded as Meryl, my commander, turned to walk away. I couldn't help but stare. Whoa, what a body on her!

It was just about 0730 when I got out of the shower. I quickly toweled myself off and suited up in my camouflaged utilities, complete with balaclava. I hustled my way back down stairs where the rest of the team was already waiting.

"Hurry up, Akiba," I heard Meryl say as I came trotting down the steps. I just couldn't win, I was early, but still late. Only in the damn Army.

We made our way to a large auditorium like class room. A projector displayed a power point presentation on the screen. It said "Cultural sensitivities in the Middle East". Oh god, it was one of those boring classes that told us stuff I didn't really care about. What a waste.

I sat down, Jonathan and Ed to my right. Meryl stood off to the side, near the front of the class room as more members of CID filtered into the classroom.

The class started as boring as I thought it would. Some civilian professor who had doctorates in International relations and Middle Eastern studies rambled on and on and on about what to expect, how to act, and what to do when interacting with the locals. For God's sakes, why? What in the world could I possibly learn from this that helped me on a mission!? I was starting to lose my mind from the boredom. My eyes began to wander about the room.

Soon they fell upon her. The object of my fascination. Meryl still stood resolutely near the entrance of the class. Her arms were crossed and she seemed bored by the class as well, but still paid attention. She stood with such an authority it was inebriating. She had to be the only woman I'd ever let be in charge!

Suddenly my mind began to wander… Meryl caught me looking at her. She tilted her head, smiled, and brushed the hair from her face. Her clothing transformed from the loose fitting and drab uniform to tiny black shorts, and a green undershirt tied up in the center of her stomach, exposing her sculpted midriff. She was fit, very toned. Her abdominal muscles flexed as she walked towards me, biting her lower lip. My eyes widened with amazement. She beckoned me with her eyes. Her hand stroked the Desert Eagle holstered on her hip. Wow, amazing! My blood was boiling. She got nearer, and nearer until finally she stood before me in all her half naked glory. I very nearly rocketed from my chair as she leaned over, her fingertips slowly running across my jaw. She moved into kiss me-- then…

_WHAM!_

"Akiba!! Wake the hell up!" I was torn from my wonderful dream, back to the cold and bitter world. A boring classroom came alive with the sound of my face being slapped by my commander's hand. I tumbled from my chair, pen and paper falling to the ground, my seat tipping over and hitting the ground with a large crash.

Everyone turned to stare at me. Silence filled the room as Meryl fumed over the top of my fallen figure.

"C-commander," I managed to say. What a harsh reality, what a stark contrast from the heaven I was in just a moment ago!

"This is serious business, Akiba! You sleep in class you die in combat! Got it!?" she snarled at me.

"Yes, yes, Commander!" I responded quickly, stumbling my way back to my feet and in a most ridiculous way righting my chair back on it's four legs. "I won't let it happen again, Commander, I promise!" I told her.

I had meant that too, but what could I say? The class _really_ was that boring, and I can't be blamed for wishing to return to the heaven I had been in before. Meryl was more gorgeous each time, dressed differently but always so scantily clad. She also managed to strike me, and throttle me from my chair three more times before the class was over.

Well, I think it's too late to avoid a bad reputation…


	3. Trypanophobia

Trypanophobia

You might be wondering why it's so hard to keep up with the team in PT runs, or how come I can't seem to do as many pull ups, or even why I have trouble paying attention when they make me sit through seven hour long classes while my comrades aren't having an issue at all, diligently taking notes, reading and re-reading source material.

I can tell you the cause. Trypanophobia. What's that you ask? Well I have an extreme fear of needles, at least when used for injections and such. Nanomachines are injected into a service members body as soon as he reaches his operational unit. I've managed to dodge these injections. Even as far back as when I was assigned to the GENOME unit, where injections of Big Boss' DNA were given to try and augment our soldierly DNA; I avoided them.

When I went back to the Army and did time with the Rangers at Fort Benning I avoided them there as well. It wouldn't be any different here at Belvoir.

Over time the nanomachines in our bodies deteriorate. They are flushed out of our bodies by normal loss of fluids. This takes a long time to happen, but as an added protection of the SOP system losing it's effect on soldiers, we are constantly given quarterly booster shots to make sure there are plenty of nanomachines in our bodies. This is a pain in the ass for me, but it's also taught me a lot of tricks about being elusive.

The _only_ way they can get the nanomachines in is by way of injections. This is not a possibility for me, considering the fact that seeing a needle even close to my skin will cause me to either pass out or go into a frantic rage. So I avoid making trouble and just escape-- better for everyone right? Of course it has a negative impact on my career… but whatever.

I have a wrist mounted portable computer I call a wearable, and it helps me access the SOP system but I'm stuck with just indirect information flow between whoever I'm operating with. So try as I might I can't keep up or work as innately with others as I'd like. Not only that but I don't have the nanomachines regulating the chemical balance in my brain, releasing endorphins, suppressing anxiety and doubt or even extreme stress. Nothing there to augment my physical abilities, no help keeping my muscles from fatiguing as I use them. Nope, I'm your regular every day guy, but I get this horrid rep for being so bad at what I do. But I know inside I'm really the only one who truly belongs out here. I have to overcome all that just like the guys in the old days to fight. Not like everyone else who is only capable of what they are doing because of the system. Who knows how many of those guys that antagonize me are even really capable of doing the job they do without the system in control. Bah, it's frustrating but I can't get beyond my fear. Besides I think I prefer not being watched each and every moment of the day.

Of course no one knows this about me, that I don't have nanomachines, so I have to keep it a secret.

Today I was told that I had to go down the aide station to receive a booster shot of nanomachines. Immediately I was worried. I wasn't familiar with this base, so escaping might prove to be difficult.

As I came into the door I saw several other soldiers standing about talking amongst one another. After my medical records were checked and I waited in line one of the medics took me to one of the rooms in the back. It was a large open room with several examination tables. There was another soldier there receiving a shot from a different Medic. I had to come up with something quick. How to escape. Ah, there was a back door and it was open to get fresh air, but I couldn't just up and walk away.

"Just have a seat on that table and I'll go get your medical record," the Medic instructed me.

I cautiously wandered to where he had pointed and sat down. I looked around the room for a plan. The other medic had his back to me and the soldier was looking into the air. I don't think he liked needles either. The nanomachine shots were worse than normal shots because the needle was larger and it took longer for the nanomachines to enter your blood stream, thus the needle was often injected for a longer period of time. Gross.

Glancing about the room I noticed near the exit hatch there was a large cardboard box marked as oranges. There didn't seem to be anything in it and I quickly examined the thing. I was pretty certain I could fit beneath it for cover.

The man returned to my room, setting the medical record down beside me. In his hand was the large shot, and I began to sweat heavily at the sight of it, things were getting tight, I had to get away.

"This shouldn't be anything you're not used to already," the medic said. Just before he readied the needle his phone rang.

"Ah sorry, it's the wife," he said, answering it. "Yes? Oh. How far a part are the contractions? Wow, really oh my god let me go ask my boss!" he shouted as he scrambled out of the room. I quickly glanced around the area.

My chance was here. I grabbed the needle and released it's fluid of nanomachines all over the floor then forged my medical records saying that I had been given the shot then I scrambled to the door and underneath the box. A few moments later another medic came in. He glanced around the room, confused.

"Hey, Eric. Jeff said there was a guy in here I had to give a shot to. Where'd he go?" he asked.

The other medic had not been paying any attention. "I think he was just over there, that's his medical record."

The medic walked over and picked it up, then flipped through a couple pages. "Well it says he was given the shot, and the syringe is empty." he announced. "Someone else come in here and give him it?"

"I have no idea, man. I'm busy." replied the other man.

"Hey, did that box just move?" the medic with the records asked, shooting a sharp glance at the box I hid beneath.

"What?"

"Hmm, must've been my imagination. Well, whatever it says he's good right here that's all I need." the man took my record and the syringe and left. I waited and waited for the other one to leave but he didn't so I carefully rose up, the box still on top of me, and quickly made my way out of the office.

"Hey what was that!?" I heard being shouted as I exited. I ran down the side of the building, shed the box and then sprinted off back to the barracks.

I finally reached my barracks and trotted up to my room. It had been about a week since I joined the unit, and every day was nearly a repeat of the first. Tried as hard as I could but still fell short of my team's expectations and it was beginning to frustrate Meryl.

I sat in my room, trying to think of a better way to keep up, but ultimately all I could do was train harder and harder in hopes that I could close the gap of my short comings, but that was just impossible. Without artificial augmentation of my abilities I didn't have a chance in hell.

A knock came to my door and when I swung it open Meryl stood before me.

"Uhm- Commander!" I said surprised.

"Akiba…" she began slowly, pushing her way past me into my room. She turned around facing me, her hand on her hip. I had to fight back my fantasies.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Akiba, I need to know why you're having such a problem keeping up with the team? I've never seen someone perform so poorly. I took a look at your medical records and they say you are up to date on your nanomachines. In fact they also say you were a GENOME soldier so you should be doubly capable of performing, shouldn't you?" she asked me, her eyes narrowing on me.

"Well-- yes, I- I don't really know, Commander. I wish I did… it's just that, you guys seem to move and operate much faster and I, I, try as hard as I can but it's no use. I promise I won't let you down!"

"Were you one of the soldiers at Shadow Moses? I'm pretty sure the entire GENOME unit was there." she asked me, her tough tone breaking down momentarily for a kinder one.

"Well, yes." I swallowed my nervousness. "I was there but only as a guard… Never-ah, never met Snake or saw any of that other crazy stuff that took place there." I mumbled, lying through my teeth.

"I was there you know? It was my first unit, FOXHOUND, that I was assigned to. I didn't agree with the rebellion so I was imprisoned. That's how I met _him_," she said. Her eyes got soft and they had a look of loving remembrance in them. She glanced down at the ground as if lost in some love soaked past. Did she have a crush on Snake or something? Damn.

There was silent for a moment before she came back to the present, shaking off the loving look and glared back at me resolutely. "You're a good man, Akiba. But if you compromise this team on our mission I'll deal with you personally," she warned seriously.

"Mission? Where are we going? What's, what's going on, Commander?" I asked her confused.

"Just be in the class room in two hours for a mission briefing. And I swear to God if you fall asleep during this brief I'll kill you!" she ordered.

I snapped to attention. "Yes, Commander. I won't let you down! I won't fall asleep, scouts honor!" I cried out.

She stared at me and rolled her eyes then walked past shoving me into the wall as she left my room. Wow, there was something about that commanding presence and her rough demeanor that just turned me on!!


	4. Rat Patrol Team 01

Rat Patrol Team 01

The briefing for the operation was anything but boring. It wouldn't be hard to stay awake for it, especially considering we were talking about going into a foreign country to do a dangerous job. It sounded pretty exciting.

As I walked into to take a seat I saw the rest of the team already there. Ed, Jonathan and Meryl were seated and Meryl looked at me with yet another irritated look. I glanced at my watch. I was five minutes early. What could she possibly be annoyed at now. There really is no pleasing her.

"Please take a seat, Sergeant," said Captain Hollis.

"Yes, sir!" I responded and marched my way over to a seat beside Meryl. She looked at me and threw a back pack up on the seat, shaking her head at me and indicating the seat was unavailable. I sighed as she pointed down the row to a seat beside Jonathan. I made my way to that chair and took a seat. I prepared to take down any pertinent information on my wearable.

"As you're all aware the primary function of this operation will be to investigate PMC activity. CID's role has greatly changed ever since the war economy has grown into the juggernaut that it is now. With the passing of several resolutions by the U.N.s PMC oversight and regulation committee we have been tasked with checking up on them. The government's may not have the same power by comparison, but we're still Big Brother, and we have an obligation that these soldiers for hire don't get out of hand. This, however, is an entirely different operation." The Captain extended a pointer and turned to face a screen that lit up behind him. A large emblem depicting a praying mantis came into focus.

"Praying Mantis, one of the five largest PMCs. According to previous investigations we've revealed that all of them fall under a large umbrella corporation known as Outer Heaven. Obviously this is troubling, as you all know Outer Heaven is the name of the mercenary country under Big Boss in 1995. Further investigation showed that Outer Heaven was being run by Revolver Ocelot, also known as Liquid." the photograph faded to show an old file photo of Revolver Ocelot taken during his time in FOXHOUND.

"Through this umbrella corporation he has amassed a force equal or perhaps even greater than that of the United States. We don't fully know the extent of the PMCs strength. Now, a certain Colonel from the PMC oversight committee at the U.N. has asked us to attempt to locate Liquid. He is rumored to be in the Middle East. We've sent several survey teams to investigate but lost contact with all three. With the other two teams that flashed off the grid in South America that makes a total of five. This is important, the U.N. has reason to believe that Liquid is planning some sort of insurrection against the powers that be. Despite assurance from AT Corps. That the SOP system makes it completely impossible, they've insisted we investigate. Now at first I resisted, I'm not altogether convinced that Liquid could go forward with some half wit plan to take over the world when the SOP system is in place. As we know the system is impossible to crack, but they've pulled rank on us here so we're sending you." the Captain told them. The picture of Liquid faded into one of the Middle East region.

"You'll be inserting into Lebanon via C-17. You'll be landing in Beirut. Nearly the entire Middle East is engulfed in different proxy wars. Praying Mantis is operating from Syria, to Jordan, all the way to Northern Turkey on the Crimean. It's up to you chase down any leads and find out where Liquid is. If he is indeed on the scene, you will notify us immediately and we'll then relay your report onto the U.N. oversight committee. Rat Patrol, you'll be identified as team 01. This op comes straight from the top. I don't know the specifics of who ordered or authorized the operation, but this Colonel has been persistent that we send your team, Silverburgh. Not that I disagree with him, you're all highly skilled," Hollis stated. He gave me a doubtful glance before continuing on with his brief.

"Travel light, any re-supply of food or ammunition will be handled on sight. Utilize your sat-com to orchestrate that but it's going to be limited so make due with what you have. You shouldn't be using your weapons, but look to on site procurement in the way of food and water, re-supply is only going to be for emergencies, good?" Hollis asked, looking at our team. We all nodded compliance.

"And for God's sake, Sasaki, don't screw this up," he added in a serious tone. He then gathered his papers up and left adding a shot "Good luck" as he left the room.

"Screw anything up!? I'm a Ranger dammit!" I scoffed. The others looked at me.

"Akiba!" Meryl shouted at me.

"Yes?"

"You may have been a Ranger but things are different here. We're a fire team sized element moving behind the scenes in a region torn a part by war on a mission where if we are discovered we will likely be killed. Rangers have quite a reputation but your performance so far has been sub-par to say the least. If you fall behind out there-- you're endangering this entire team." she told me this sternly as she rose from her seat, throwing her pack across her back.

I grimaced and then sighed. "I understand, Commander. I won't let any of you down!" I promised, standing as well.

"I hope not." she said to me in a low tone. Her eyes seem to reflect what seemed to be reluctance or even worry, perhaps over this mission, but then she shrugged it off. "Have your gear together and get it ready for inspection on your racks back your rooms at the barracks. I'll let you know on the departure time after I've checked your gear," she ordered. "Any questions?"

None of us said a word.

"Good. One hour." she wheeled around and left the room, I noticed that her rear end moved in quite a particularly sexy manner. Agh, I had to concentrate, but even through her utilities uniform it was hard to hide her figure. She was so perfectly formed, and God knows she's got a firm and fit body! Man! I have to stop or I'm really going to blow this operation.

An hour or so had passed since I got back to my room. Most everything was in order, I had my sets of trousers laid out, an extra set of boots, nomex gloves, extra oakley sunglasses and case, socks, underwear, hygiene gear, dog tags (seems kind of unnecessary with S.O.P. but we still have them), I-Pod, binoculars, extra shirts, camel back, assault pack, wearable, AA batteries, extra boot laces, plate carriers with SAPI plates and chest harness, magazine pouches, grenade pouches, sustainment pouches, drop pouches, and more and more pouches. I took a step back and looked at it all. I hated doing junk on the bunk inspections, but I guess this one was a necessary one.

Ten minutes later a knock came at my door and I answered it. Meryl stood in the door geared up, but now she wasn't wearing a utilities blouse, but instead a tight black top of strange material, she had long sleeves that were made of the same material but that didn't fully cover her upper arms.

"Here," she said to me, handing me a few shirts of similar material. "Yours' are long sleeve."

"How'd you know my size?" I asked, grabbing the shirts and looking at them with interest.

"I sized you up. These are sneaking suits. It's similar to what Solid Snake used on Shadow Moses." she began saying as she pushed passed me.

"Solid Snake?" I said curiously.

"Yeah, you know the legendary one and only from FOXHOUND." she paused and went silent, she looked down at the floor as if lost in thought but shrugged it off. "The suit will help reduce sound. It also stimulates blood flow and can even help apply pressure to a certain area in case you are wounded. It's primary function is to muffle your upper body movements as much as possible." she told me, then looked to my poorly arranged J.O.B.

"This is all your stuff?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes, Commander." I still wore my balaclava and other set of Oakley sunglasses.

She looked around a bit at the gear and then glanced at me. "Okay. You're a big boy I'll trust that you have everything. Listen, Akiba… every member of this team is valuable. Your role out there is going to be just as important as Ed's or Jonathan's. I understand if you're having problems, but you need to forget about any issues here, and prepare for being in country. This mission is serious. Those other inspection teams have either been killed, or all contact has been lost. I'm not going to let that happen to us, but that means you have to work as a part of this team. Stop dragging your feet and act like the Ranger you say you are." The way she delivered her words was soft, but their meaning had been a bit hurtful. I looked into her eyes, and they were gleaming and beautiful, deep pools of stunning color. But her normal confidence and assertiveness seemed to be replaced by an uncertainty, that feeling of unknown. What was going to happen to her and her team, and would she live up to our expectations?

It wouldn't take but some time, the S.O.P. system would amplify her leadership traits, and her combat abilities and that doubt would disappear. But not for me, I knew what she was feeling all too well. That nervousness before entering the breach. It filled me as well, and perhaps seeing it in her eyes affected me even more greatly. Now I was thankful as my Oakley's acted as a shield so my Commander couldn't see inside my thoughts. I would have to fight this feeling back, and combat it and control it this entire operation. My sense of dread, impending death or pain, fear, all of it I'd have to do myself. But not the team, not Meryl. S.O.P. would make them flawless, or as near a human being could be. Good habits of thought, good habits of action and my training, that's what I had going for me. For a moment I nearly resented them, but the fault was my own, and perhaps I should relish this human emotion.

I could see the confidence return to her eyes, and her facial features expressed it. "Get packed up. The sneaking suits will be worn now, in one hour be down stairs for transport to our plane. Got it?" she said to me.

I didn't reply initially, still lost in thought.

"Akiba!" she nearly shouted. "Got it?"

"Yes, Commander." I said in a low tone.

"Wake up." she added as she turned and left my room. She stopped in the door way. "One more thing," she began turning to face me. She tossed me a patch that had a Fox with a K-Bar in his mouth and it read FOXHOUND. "Put that on your plate carrier."


	5. I Hate the Heat

I Hate the Heat

Our C-17 lifted off from Andrews Air Force Base at around 2230 that same night. We had a long flight ahead of us. Probably a stop over in Shannon, Ireland, or maybe one in Germany, you never knew with long flights like this.

One of the worst things in the world is usually flying military air overseas. The seats are not built for comfort, and the cargo area of a big plane like the C-17 isn't very quiet, so sleeping tends to be near impossible as well. Unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done about the situation, and we'd have to cope with it for a while.

After a few hours in the air Meryl pulled the team together for a report on the area of operation we were headed to.

"Okay, this is the intel I got from S-2 before departing. We're headed into Beirut and like Captain Hollis said the entire Middle East is embroiled in a series of proxy wars. Essentially this is what it looks like. Turkey invaded northern Iraq to pursue Kurdish militants attacking civilian targets in Turkey. Almost simultaneously Israeli Defense Forces moved into Lebanon to force out Hezbollah, Hamas, and other extremist organizations that were attacking cities like Tel Aviv and Haifa.

With all the fighting going on Syria pushed into Turkey to support ethnic minorities in the region. After IDF forces pursued militants across the Syrian border from Lebanon war then started between Israel and Syria. With Syria fighting a two front war they asked for aide from Jordan, so Jordan invaded Israel from the South and the IDF are split between two fronts, along with the Turks who are fighting in northern Iraq as well as now in their own country against Syria, but have no friendly ties with Israel. With forces stretched out so thin both Turkey and Israel have hired Praying Mantis to come and supplement their forces. IDF troops have pretty firmly secured themselves in Beirut but fighting further North near the Syrian border has been fierce. IDF troops have fallen back preferring to let the PMC handle most of the dirty work. From what we've heard it is pretty dirty too. Praying Mantis is getting the job done but their techniques are questionable. We have nothing solid yet, but we have it on good word that Ocelot is in the region. Our mission is to locate him." she paused to take a breath and then removed some photographs from a folder and tossed them on an MRE box we used as a table. They were pictures of Ocelot.

"Basically we'll have to search him out ourselves. Things that may give him away are an increase in troop strength for the PMCs, but a lack of a major threat. Anywhere that we can find where the operational units in an area significantly exceed that area's war price , that could be a very good indication."

The team sat in silence for a few moments. Ed picked up one of the photos and studied it. "And when we find him, what then?" he asked in his deep voice.

"We radio it to command and they pass the word along to the U.N. Then we wait for any follow on instructions. Besides that our secondary objective is to conduct observation on Praying Mantis' war fighting techniques and make sure their actions are in the guidelines set by the U.N. oversight and regulations committee for PMCs. If they don't we'll file the report and the U.N. will deal with the company." she finished what she was saying, then leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, folding her arms across her chest simultaneously.

It was a feminine position but she exuded some serious strength. Her confidence had definitely returned to her and she had her game face on now. A blue head band held her hair back and revealed more of her face to me. A bullet dangled from one ear lobe. My heart fluttered wildly and I had to take deep breaths to stay calm. Oh, how easy it is for the mind to wander.

"Now, when we land Beirut shouldn't be too bad. Most of the fighting is farther North and the occupying IDF soldiers are friendly. Still, be on your guard because there are rebels present in the area. We are not to engage any forces whatsoever, except to defend ourselves. Once we land we'll get transport to a hotel where we'll wait. We're to make contact with a South African mercenary who's going to be guiding us to some possible locations for Ocelot. However long it takes before he makes contact is how long we'll be in Beirut so standby for some possible boredom," she briefed us. "That's all." She didn't wait for questions, but instead stood up and crossed the fuselage to the other side of the plane. She sat down and closed her eyes, probably attempting to get what sleep she could.

Ed and Jonathan looked at one another and silently nodded. They too stood and went to their own respective positions in the plane, disregarding me completely.

I picked up some of Ocelot's photos and studied them. He was an old man, gray hair, long coat and sun glasses. He didn't look all that dangerous. The real question is why are we searching for him. It's understandable that the UN is worried because he controls the top five most powerful PMCs under an umbrella company. But once we find him, what are they going to do? Send in a UN army to snatch him up or what?

After hours and hours of flying, and one stop in Shannon, Ireland we finally landed in Beirut. I'd never been to Lebanon before, but I wasn't altogether that excited to be here. I hate the desert, and I hate the heat. I've been out to the middle East before and to me it's all the same. Hot, dry, and miserable is the best way to describe the entire region.

The rear cargo door of the hulking C-17 opened wide the like the mouth of a whale and myself and the team came trotting down the ramp. Even with my Oakleys on the brightness of the sun was overwhelming. I put my hand up to shield them, and in doing so somehow managed to trip over a crack on the ramp and fall down. I rolled most of the rest of the way down the decline before stopping and then returning to my feet in an inglorious manner. I was embarrassed already, and I could feel the eyes of the team burning into my back. Staring at me with a "What the hell are we going to do with this guy?" echoing in all their minds. I slowly turned to see if what I thought was true, it was. They sat their staring at me, awe inspired by my clumsiness.

"Let's go," Meryl announced loudly, hefting her pack up and walking off the plane, setting foot on the tarmac beneath us. She walked passed me not giving me a second glance and I was kind of saddened by it, I almost wished for a rueful glare or something from her. To be ignored is even worse than being disliked… at least I think it would be.

Drivers and two SUVs from an IDF unit gave us a lift to a hotel near the beach in Beirut. The place was called the Desert Rose and actually seemed pretty nice. I had heard in the past that Beirut was considered the pearl of the Middle East, at least until all the fighting had taken place. You could still see remnants of it's former glory. I'm not a big fan of Arabic architecture, it's not very imaginative save for their Mosques which can be pretty beautiful. But in Beirut this hotel was rather nice, and many of the buildings in the district had a great deal of Western influence.

Our hotel was a brick building maybe twenty stories high, painted white with a bright aqua colored trim. You could see the satellite dishes on the rooftop, this was common to most residences in the region, people didn't have cable out here-- they just hooked up a satellite dish and voila, all the soccer you could watch, or I guess they call it football.

We went into the main lobby and it felt kind of odd walking into a nice hotel in full gear with a combat load, carrying M-8 service rifles, and all the ordnance we could stuff into our various pouches. Some Israeli troops were posted up in the lobby as well, on guard, and many patrolled the streets outside. Apparently some higher ups were living in the hotel. Probably brass for the support units that were providing logistics for the combat elements up North. Fancy digs, oh to be a Colonel or Major in a support unit.

As we walked up to the front desk I saw a couple of the IDF troops eye balling Meryl. They grinned and snickered between each other, and either they were admiring the two Desert Eagles she carried with her, or they were talking about what they'd like to do to her. I stepped out from behind the team and made my way to where they were. I narrowed my eyes, studying them both, sizing them up and deciding what I'd say in defense of my Commander when I reached these two young upstarts.

"Akiba! What are you doing?" Meryl's voice ground my advance to a halt. I sheepishly turned to face her.

"Uhm, nothing." I had no good response.

"Get back over here," she ordered with a strict tone in her voice. I made my way back to where the team stood. "You're not a child and this isn't a candy store, stay with the team. Got it?" she chided me.

"Yes, Commander," I grumbled.

The clerk finally came to help us and Meryl got two rooms. One for myself, Ed, and Jonathan, and another for herself. Ah, what a drag, I was going to have to bunk up with these two big guys.

Our room was on the nineteenth floor and Meryl's was right next door. When we reached them and went inside I noticed there were just two beds, and one small couch that could sit two people, or just Jonathan. The two of them went inside the room and dropped their bags on their respective beds, obviously relegating me to the tiny little couch. I sighed and went into the room, plopping down on the couch with a grunt I sat for a moment trying to collect my thoughts, and then I thought about how I hoped this mercenary, whoever he was, wasn't going to be too long.

Nightfall came and Ed and Jonathan went down stairs to go and eat at the hotel restaurant. I sat in the room thinking of something to do, but nothing came to mind. Then I noticed there was a door to a balcony, and it just happened to look out onto the ocean. I stepped outside and breathed in the air. It was a mix of refreshing sea breeze, and dirty city life with a hint of smoke and gunpowder. I rested my elbows on the guard rail and stared at the expanse.

So far this wasn't too bad. I was getting paid per diem after all, and combat pay, hazard pay, and overseas duty pay, and most of it wasn't being taxed. So at least I'd get some money out of this crazy operation. But how long would I be sitting idly here in this hotel. The view was beautiful don't get me wrong, but I can't sit here and stare at it all day long. Nor can I go down to a bar and get sloppy drunk or go see the sights. Nope, I have to sit tight and wait for this guy to make contact, what a damn annoyance.

To my left I heard the sound of a door closing and as I glanced over I saw Meryl out on the balcony next to me. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, instead she was drawn outside by the view, the same one I enjoyed.

I looked at her for a moment and noticed her hair seemed wet then it hit me. Oh sweet Jesus! She was just standing out there in a towel! She must've just gotten out of the shower. Suddenly panic hid me like a freight train. She'd obviously think I was some sort of weird pervert if she caught me out here. How had she not seen me with her peripherals, was she that sucked into the horizon!? Good God, I had to get back inside. So I slowly crept my way over to the door and quietly eased the knob as slowly as I could.

"Akiba?" I heard her voice call out. It was like nails across a chalk board. I exhaled deeply, then realized I was cringing, and gradually I relaxed my posture.

"…..Yes, Commander?" I replied in a tiny voice.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"Uhm no, just having a cigarette, or well-- I mean, I don't smoke but I just came out to see what was out here and then well I was going to go to bed," I stuttered turning to face her. Obviously she didn't think it was weird that I saw her in a towel. She looked absolutely stunning! And to think only a little bit of cotton kept her from being naked! Ah! This is trouble, absolute trouble!

"Can I ask you something, Akiba," she said lowly.

I relaxed a moment. She wasn't her normal authoritative self. She spoke to me as if we were peers now, her voice quiet but still confident. I moved over to the railing closest to her. "Uh, sure Commander, anything," I responded.

She looked over at me. Her eyes beaming some kind of gorgeous light of beauty at me. They seemed to be filled with innocence now, hardly anything I'd expect from a veteran like herself. "Do you… do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked me.

Surprise isn't a word that could amount to how I felt now. Shocked, in awe, I don't know but I had no idea what to say. How could she ask me this? Why was she asking me this? What was going on in her head? Had she noticed how I looked at her, did she know I longed for her? What do I say?

"Commander?" I managed to mutter.

"When I joined FOXHOUND I received psychotherapy, and tons of training, class after class on why I should stay away from the opposite sex. How love and compassion had no place on the battlefield. Back then, men ruled the combat side of the armed forces, and there were just a few of us breaking into that side. We were resented, and we knew we had to prove without a shadow of a doubt we belonged there. Men always say that women's weakness is their emotions, so we sought to rid ourselves of them." she still spoke in the same tone, reflecting back on years long since gone. Struggles she had to overcome to be who she was now.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Only one person ever told me I was beautiful, and he only told me once. I remember, I felt-- I felt like I'd never felt before when I looked at him. As if I couldn't breathe, as if he were a part of me. Then I thought, is this love? Can I feel this way? We enjoyed the best weeks of my life together. I felt loved. Then one day, he was gone. All those feelings turned to pain. I didn't know what to do, how to feel. Slowly the pain dulled, but it's never completely left me, and no one has ever made feel that way again. He brought out the best emotions in me, then he brought out the most terrible ones as well…" she trailed off, she hung her head, silent now and deep in thought.

"Shadow Moses…" I mumbled. She didn't hear me, and then it was as if I wasn't even there to her. It was as if she started the conversation with me, then spoke to herself for the remainder of it. I might as well have been a chair on the porch. I slowly reached for the door, quietly turned the knob, and this time she spoke no words to stop me.


	6. Green Collar

Green Collar

Midnight that same evening I was sound asleep on the couch in our room. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep over Jonathan's snoring, but I did. I was quietly awakened by the light from the hall way as the door to our room slowly opened, then closed shortly after. I was alarmed, the bright light had slightly blinded me and I couldn't tell who had come into our room. I sat up, alert and searching for the intruder. I could make out a figure making it's way towards me and a million thoughts ran through my head. How should I react to this? Where did I leave my weapon? Should I wake Ed and Jonathan? And of course was Meryl okay?

These questions quickly disappeared as I realized the figure advancing was a slim, fit, feminine one, and as my eyes readjusted to the dark interior of my hotel room I realized it was Meryl. Enough light came in from the exterior of the building for me to recognize her distinct build. I was surprised by her coming here at this hour, then I was completely blown away when I realized what she was wearing.

It was a simple green tank top, form fitting and hugging each curve of her beautiful upper body. She wore only black underwear with it, and revealed to me her defined and ridiculously sexy legs.

A soft hand reached out and caressed my face, she slowly raised the lower portion of my mask and then finally with great force pulled it from my head completely. She pushed herself on top of me, using her hand to press against my chest and lower me back down to lying flat on my back. I was gasping for air, hardly able to breathe.

She looked at me longingly, her hand still caressing my cheek and jaw line. Then she lowered it to my chest and ran her fingertips down all the way to her own body, which she then traced up her stomach and between her breasts to her mouth. I felt as though I would have a heart attack.

"Johnny," she muttered in a low and sexy tone.

I took a deep breathe as her hands went down to her waist and she grabbed hold of her tank top then pulled it up over head. She tossed it aside carelessly and leaned into kiss me deeply. It was a satisfying kiss, but a simple one. She pulled back up again, displaying to me her figure in all it's topless glory. I had an enormous lump in my throat and I started to cough and choke, I'm certain I was going into cardiac arrest. She shook me trying to see if I was okay. My eyes were clenched tight from the pain but the shaking continued until I finally I opened them again and then…

Ed looked down at me with a befuddled look.

"You okay, Akiba?" He asked.

I blinked several times and sat up, rubbing my temples. "What?" I asked utterly confused.

"Seemed like you were having a nightmare," he responded.

Was it a dream? All a dream? No, not possible it seemed so completely real. I mean, it didn't make any sense but damn it that didn't mean it wasn't awesome! Oh but why? Why must I be tortured so!?

"Hurry up and gear up, we've got to post up outside shortly and wait for this guy to make contact," Ed began to tell me. "Commander wants us downstairs in thirty minutes."

That morning we spread out around the hotel. We never left each other's eye sight, that way none of us would mysteriously disappear. But the idea was to make ourselves more visible to whoever this guy was. We had no idea what to look for, we were waiting for him to find us.

I walked around in a complete daze that morning, still trying to figure out the dream or night before. So then, was Meryl asking me if she was beautiful real, or was that a dream? There's no way our midnight encounter was real, but that whole episode on the balcony could've happened. At least, I think it could've.

Suddenly my forward progress was stopped as I ran into a group of IDF soldiers.

"Watch it freak," one of them said in a heavily accented voice.

"Hey take it easy man," I replied.

"What? You don't give me orders, freak," he whipped back angrily. What's this guy's problem? "I'm going to teach you who is boss in this country!" he stepped forward attempting to thump me with the muzzle of his rifle, but I stepped aside, firmly grabbed the barrel and lifted it high into the sky. I delivered a pretty powerful blow to his solar plexus then brought my leg around behind him and swept his feet from beneath him. He landed on his back and whatever air was left in his lungs after my initial attack must've quickly left as he hit the deck.

I was happy with my performance there. In fact as I returned to a casual stance I had a huge smile under my mask, but it was decimated as another IDF soldier stepped forward and caught me in the cheek bone with the butt stock of his rifle. I spun around and landed on the ground, my lights very nearly knocked. The other men began to kick me and I curled up in the fetal position attempting to defend my face and vitals.

"Stop!" shouted a stern voice. The men immediately halted and I looked up to see Meryl and the rest of the team moving in. The IDF soldiers looked confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Meryl snapped at the senior man, a Sergeant.

"Excuse me?" he asked, blinking.

"He's an American soldier, you trying to start some kind of international incident!?" she demanded. I stumbled to my feet, coughing and taking note that I was probably bleeding. My Oakley sunglasses were lying on the ground where I had been laying.

"He insulted us." the man said, unsure of himself.

"Shut up, you have no excuse! You and your men get out of here before I bring you up on charges!" she seemed extremely angry. The men sheepishly left, taking their friend who I had beaten away with them.

She looked at me and shook her head. I had my hand against my cheek and she bent down and picked up my glasses.

"Here." she said, offering them to me. She looked into my eyes, the first time without my glasses, and I think she lingered there, staring into mine as I stared into hers. "What did you do to piss those guys off?" she asked, suddenly snapping back into reality.

"Nothing, Commander." I replied earnestly, replacing the glasses on my face.

"I doubt that," she said back. Then she turned and walked away, and Ed and Jonathan split back off again as well. I guess we continue as planned.

I walked over to a small café and sat down, nursing my bruised cheek bone. It felt like they cracked a rib or two.

I asked for a lemonade and the waitress brought me tea, what a ridiculous day this has become. I sighed and drank the tea anyways.

"Howzit, my bru?" an accented voice asked.

I looked up and saw a man standing before me with sandy blonde hair, dark green eyes, a scruffy attractive face. He wore green military style cargo pants bloused with tan combat boots, and a button up long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and only halfway buttoned revealing a gray tank top beneath.

"Can I offer you a cigarette?" he asked.

"No, I don't smoke," I replied. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"That's too bad. How 'bout a drink?" he tried again.

"No, I can't drink, I'm working." I said back getting slightly annoyed.

"Well so am I, doesn't stop me," he said lighting a cigarette and enjoying a few puffs. "In fact, I think you're waiting for me, huh?" he said with a slight grin.

"What? And how would you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"When they told me to meet up with your team they said there would be a bumbling idiot in a mask. Judging by your encounter with those fellows across the street I'd say you may not be so bumbling, but you are an idiot. You're wearing a mask and it's about ninety two degrees out right now, yeah?" he insulted me with a chuckle and then took another drag of his cigarette.

I sat their looking at him, I had no good response.

"Samuel Archer, your contact in the Middle East." A smile crossed his face, a cigarette dangling in one corner of his mouth, he reached across the table offering me his hand to shake.

"So you're from South Africa, then?" Meryl asked, her eye brow raised with interest.

"Born and raised." Archer replied. He had another cigarette perched upon his lips, and it dangled precariously.

"What is it you do exactly?" she wanted to know. She sat across from him at the same café. She was flanked by the hulking Jonathan and the slightly less hulking Ed. It seemed almost as if my presence was going unnoticed.

"That's my business." he said back bluntly. "Besides, it has nothing to do with your operation, does it?"

Meryl sat back in her chair and studied him. I also tried to size him up. He seemed to have a careless attitude, yet something about him seemed professional. No doubt he could handle himself.

He glanced at the two Desert Eagle's that Meryl carried with her.

"You know, I can get you quite a deal on an extended barrel and telescopic sight for those handguns there," he told her with a charming smile.

"What information do you have to provide me in relation to Ocelot's whereabouts in the region," she asked him.

"Ah, straight to business then. I like that. Well, I don't have the information about Ocelot. Rather, I have information about one of your mates that does," he explained.

"Who?"

"One of your inspection teams. Came into the region not too long ago. They were compromised and things got ugly, huh. One of them survived but the Syrians got a hold of him. He's being held in some base near the border North of here. I was told I should guide you there and help you free him, if you like." his eyes lit up and his brows flexed up and down a couple of times. "I'm handy when I need to be."

"You have the location of this base?"

"Yah, yah but no grids. Only know it from where I've been up North doing business. It shouldn't be too hard to get to. Getting in might be a bit more difficult, huh." he tapped ash from his cigarette and placed it back between his lips.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Meryl asked him, tilting her head. I didn't trust him, this all seemed pretty fishy.

"Ah, you can't trust me. But you haven't got much else, have you?" he asked mockingly. "I'll take you there, you let me conduct business as usual and once you've got your fellow back we part ways and I bid you good luck," he stood up and offered Meryl his hand.

Meryl narrowed her eyes, still wondering if she could trust him. His hand didn't waver. Instead he stood there resolutely, as if he were about to seal some sort of business deal. The cigarette in his mouth was now nearly down to the filter, and a long bit of ash seemed to hang from it, but he paid it no mind.

Meryl reached out and grabbed his hand, she shook it and then let go, sitting back in her chair and knowing full well that he was our only option right now, but that she'd still keep him at arm's length.

"Okay then. No worries, darling, I'll get you where you need to be, huh." he promised. He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, extinguishing what was left of the light. "You all sit tight this evening. I'll collect you in the morning and we'll be on our way. No worries, huh." Without another word he put his gold rimmed aviator sunglasses on and walked out into the sunlight, mixing in with the crowd of people milling about on the streets.

"Interesting guy," Ed commented.

"Weird accent." Jonathan added.

"South African."

We all sat in momentary silence then. We waited for word from Meryl, but she sat quietly in her chair, perhaps lost in thought or wondering what to do next. Finally she spoke up.

"Stay in the hotel tonight. We get plenty of rest tonight since we don't know what's in store for us tomorrow. I don't like all this cloak and dagger business, so we keep Mr. Archer at arm's length. Got it?" she stood up.

We all nodded. "Got it," was the unanimous reply. Well, it might have been fishy but going off into the desert with some guy who has to conduct 'business as usual' to go find a surviving member of a previous survey team captured by Syrian troops after being mysteriously compromised sure beat the hell out of sitting around in a hotel room in Beirut and having odd dreams that left me sexually frustrated the next day. I think I'd rather be getting shot at then be let down by another dream like that again!


End file.
